Mythology Deduction Method and Mythology Conclusion Method
The intrinsic nature of mythological genes evolution is integration, allowing it to become one with your body and not having control over it. This can be understood in a direct manner. Having control over it only treats the power of the genes as external tools, like wild beasts that needed to be tamed. Regardless of how familiar one is with the control, it would still not belong to the person, and the two wouldn't be able to integrate and become one. On the other hand, integrating requires the understanding of the intrinsic nature of the genes. One must be able to fully display the mythological genes' abilities before undergoing conversion, disassembly, integration, and absorption, becoming one entity with it and allowing it to become an inseparable part of one's body. This would allow one's body to go through a complete and thorough change. The genetic power would seep into every single cell in the person's body, allowing the person's level to leap progressively toward a transcendent state. This is the real intrinsic nature of elite cultivators. And in order to meet the conditions for mythological genes evolution, one would need to use a two-phase technique which is the Mythology Deduction Method and Mythology Conclusion Method. The powers of mythological genes are all different, and some of them might even clash. It's very hard to unify them together, allowing them to combine and evolve. Just relying on humans' own efforts to attempt it wastes a lot of time and effort, and it also involves a lot of risks. However, the paths that interstellar humans choose are all mythological paths. How did the ancient characters in myths and legends integrate these extremely different powers together, becoming the supreme and unparalleled transcendent existences? The stories of their myths and legends record the paths that they took and the process in which their genetic powers transformed. Therefore, the conclusion method uses oneself to analyze the paths that the characters from myths and legends took, experiencing the intrinsic nature of mythological genes, and then allowing the evolution to take place naturally. This is also why the core of mythological genes' theory is that each myth and legend is a path leading to godhood! The Mythology Deduction Method attests to this theory. Mythology Deduction Method The Deduction Method is the highest level technique in the logic domain, but the application of it into the mythological genes theories is to change the condition of one's mind, spirit, and essence through deduction of the mythological paths. Through this process, one will gradually get closer to the core nature of mythological genes and resonate with it. Then, through gradual assimilation and absorption, we can slowly display the power of mythological genes. Although mythological genes have already existed in the human body since a long time ago, due to the long period of dormancy and the existence of gene locks, they have become individual entities. Even if the genes had already awakened, cultivators would only be able to grasp transcendent genetic power. They wouldn't really be able to connect with their mind, essence, and spirit, and to synchronize with them. The stubborn barriers of the mythological genes' remnants are like A.I. mainframe with great firewalls. If one wished to invade, break through it, or cause it to disintegrate, then they must find a bug. They must find a loophole and the key. The names of mythological genes already revealed the corresponding leads. Therefore, we use the Mythology Deduction Method to harmonize the mind, essence, and spirit, bringing them out completely to become a part of the human body and constructing brand new organs... The mind, essence, and spirit are the basic elements of the human body, but they are also the bridge that connects the Mythology Deduction Method and genetic powers. These are all the conclusive methods. The methods to decipher the mythological genes would also be different between each gene. You'll need to come up with your own deduction based on the characteristics of your own mythological genes. During this process, your understanding of your mythological path would also deepen. Mythology Conclusion Method The Mythology Conclusion Method is a gene evolution method that is established upon the Mythology Deduction Method. When you deduce the mythological path, you're like an actor, comprehending the paths taken by the characters from the myths and legends, experiencing the intrinsic nature of mythological genes. But one mustn't attempt to pass off what was fake as the truth. It was required to be engrossed, but not wallow within it. One must constantly keep a clear mind, like a veteran trouper experiencing the intrinsic qualities of opera, refining the glow of human nature. What interstellar cultivators need to do is to combine their own comprehensions and the essence of the mythological genes, allowing them to evolve to the juncture of a more advanced gene! Although the Mythology Deduction Method and Mythology Conclusion Method are two steps, they complement each other and there isn't a need to intentionally split them up. In fact, in most situations, both of them would proceed concurrently. However a type of unique mythological gene exists in this world. They are called hereditary genes. Their evolution method is to completely merge the Mythology Deduction Method and Mythology Conclusion Method together into one, not having any differentiation. This is called Memory Art!Category:Theory